


Super Secret Mice Wrestling Invitational

by truelyesoteric



Series: Not Quite Slash [8]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike plans something wonderful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Mice Wrestling Invitational

**Author's Note:**

> LJ Repost Circa 2008.
> 
> Also this came out of a comment thing with mashimero who came up with the Not Quite Slash Tag.

::

“My name is on the lease,” Chad said behind his dark sunglasses, drinking a beer and motioning for the cabaña boy to bring him another, he was in Australia, “We’re not doing anything illegal.”

Mike agreed, “They haven’t outlawed this yet. Its just mice that would normally been fed to snakes. This is so much more humane. There won’t be much pain and they’ll live.”

Chad thought for a moment, processing.

“Sounds good to me,” Chad agreed.

He waited a moment.

Then he sighed and picked up his cell phone.

He got his second early plane ticked out of Australia. Damn people in California. Did they not understand the concept of his vacation?

:::

“How do you get the mice to wrestle?” Jensen asked, hating that he even had to fling that sentence together, hating even more that he really wanted to know.

“Cheetos,” Mike answered.

Jensen didn’t know if that was true or not. Not knowing if mice ate Cheetos, he was fairly sure that Mike knew the answer. He couldn’t bring himself to ask if that was true or not.

::

“Your friend is crazy,” Jensen informed Jared of Chad.

Jared shrugged, “Your friend is the one who started it.”

He was referring to Mike.

There was a moment of silence.

“We’re going you know,” Jensen sighed resigned to his fate with the crazy friends.

Jared nodded, “Unfortunately yes.”

::

Chad leaned back on the chair.

Mike chewed on the pen.

“Tyra?” Mike asked.

“No,” Chad replied, “She’ll start a movement like ‘Save the Rodents’ or call PETA on us.”

They thought for a moment.

“The kids from Reaper?” Mike asked.

“Did they get renewed?” Chad said hesitantly.

“No,” Mike informed him.

“Hell no then,” Chad said.

They thought for a moment.

“Joe and Benji Madden,” Chad suggested, “They were cool when we did the song.”

Mike nodded, “As long as they don’t bring their girlfriends. You know that Jared wants nothing to do ever again with Paris.”

Chad said nothing. He knew the reason for THAT one. Crazy stalker bitch, he can’t believe he slept with her.

So that was the list. Forty-nine of their closest friends received super secret invitations to the Super Secret Mice Wrestling Invitational on cream heavy paper.

::

“I’m not wearing a tux,” Chris informed Chad via cell phone.

Chad looked at his phone, “How did you get this number?”

“CW contact list,” Chris replied, “I don’t care how black tie you want this even to be I’m not wearing a tux.”

“You really don’t understand what we’re trying to do here,” Chad whined.

“We’re watching vermin,” Chris said evenly.

“And that means proper attire,” Chad logic-ed out.

Chris sighed, he knew that he was going to loose this one, “Okay, but I’m going to wear my cowboy hat.”

“You’re a fashion victim you know,” Chad informed him

::

“Jared we have a bet going,” Chad said looking over the latest in mice at the pet store.

Mike was manically sorting through the mice.

“Which Olson Twin did you make out with?” Chad asked.

“Do you really need to call me?” Jared sighed.

“Its important,” Chad whined.

“Look it up on IMDB,” Jared told him.

“You can’t tell them apart either,” Chad sighed, “Mike wins.”  
::

Jensen’s Dolce and Gabana tux: $495

Chad’s Armani: $917

Mike’s tuxedo t-shirt: $10 when bought with another t-shirt of lesser value.

Mice wrestling: Priceless.

::

The Super Secret Mice Wrestling Invitational had a red carpet. There were no camera crews because it was super secret, but everyone arrived dressed to the nines.

Allison Mack as the bookie and she had entire spreadsheets full of stats. How the hell you gave mice stats was beyond the comprehension of mortals.

::

Every jaw dropped when the little mice actually started wrestling. They had heard the rumors, read the invitations, and scoffed.

They looked at Chad and Mike with some kind of wary awe.

Mike just stood there smugly.

::

Jared came up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around him, resting his  
head on Jensen's shoulder.

"In six months Chad and Mike have organized a coup for an entire network,  
saved my show," Jared pondered, "Made the world a little more gay friendly,  
and taught mice to wrestle."

"Who would have thought," Jensen replied in honest amazement, "I might have  
to reassess my view of them."

"Maybe we should have them organize our wedding," Jared said softly.

Jensen stilled, "Are you asking me to marry you at a mice wrestling event?"

Jared shrugged, "I'm sure it is THE mice wrestling event. I don't think  
there are any more like it. This is the only time in the history of the  
universe that mice and money have been brought together."

"Focus Jared on the important part of the sentence please," Jensen said,  
turning to look at him.

Jared grinned, "Wanna? The network, the fans, Chad and Mike all think we  
should."

Jensen blinked, "And you?"

"I'm asking aren't I?" Jared's grin faded a tiny bit and he bounced on his  
feet a little, and as Jensen just stared. Jared seemed to want to cover his  
tracks, "Just kidding, its not like I bought rings and was thinking of  
taking..."

Jensen leapt forward and took control of Jared's lips, because words needed  
to not be had.

"They're making out!!!" Chad exclaimed because he had made this happen.  
Because of him they could make out in semi-public.

Jared pulled away for a second, "We're getting married."

There were hoops and hollers.

Jensen just glared at him, "You announce our marriage at a mice wrestling  
event?"

Jared just grinned.

Chad got a little misty eyed and Mike threw an arm around him, “We are the best friends ever!”

 

::

Chad decided that if people in California were going to keep needing him he was going to vacation somewhere closer. So he chartered a plane and flew to Cabo. Cabo had women and beer. Chad liked women and beer. Therefor Chad liked Cabo, plus he didn’t have to sit on a plane for thirteen hours when his friends decided to cause a scandal or do something that no one else in the world had ever done.

It really was a win win situation.

 

And as always I’ll answer your burning questions:

Q: Chad seems to have been on hiatus for a long time. What is up with One Tree Hill?

A: They changed the show to be a mid season show to extend over the summer. Don’t worry. Lucas will still be pining over Peyton in the nursing home as his bastard children (from this girl Trisha, season 9, who dosed Lucas to pretend to sleep with him, only to have him mistake her for Peyton and sleep with her and knock her up).

Q: Whaaa…Paris and Chad, Paris and Jared?

A: Lets not live in denial. Watch this thingy. Chad do protest a little much: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ob3yR_rtX70&NR=1

Q: Are Chad and Mike hooking up? Have they ever hooked up?

A: You are so a horrible person. That is so EWWWW. That is more than Paris wrong, the world might end. No they’re just good friends.

Q: How did they meet?

A; That would involve a random Hollywood event, perhaps illegal substances if they weren’t illegal, a two way mirror, slices of bread, Tara Reid, and a boomerang. I cannot say anything more. I don’t want to be sued.

Q: Are you excited about the Celtics?

A: Honestly you are back. Lets keep this about the story. And yes. I grew up in New England and having all my teams suck as a child well really sucked, so being here and having winning teams actually is awesome. Go Celtics. I love you Patriots even if you came in second, better than the seventy-fifth I grew up with!!!

Q: How do you tell the Olson twins apart?

A: One is on the East Coast, One is on the West. After that you don’t.

Q: What do you have against Reaper?

A: The CW tried to put Reaper in the Supernatural time slot.

Q: How did Mike teach mice to wrestle?

A: I could tell you but I would have to kill you.

Q: I’ve had a bad day.

A: Mice wranglers. He is a cheater and hired professionals. The nice man behind you with a gun will make it not hurt so much.

Me: Bye-bye


End file.
